Only Tonight
by jekkah
Summary: Emily comes back to town for a surprise visit and hangs out with JJ for the night. FEMSLASH ONE SHOT


_**Author's Note: NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 15th. All entries with ten or more categories filled out are eligible to win one of two Amazon gift cards.**_

Special thanks to Dacia Luck on Facebook for the prompts of loose change, a kit-cat, playing cards, a takeout meal, and story involving a favorite childhood object!

**ONLY TONIGHT**

"Can I get you another glass of wine?" Emily Prentiss asked her friend and former colleague, Jennifer Jareau. She went ahead and poured the drink without waiting for a response.

"Geez, Em, are you trying to get me drunk?" JJ laughed.

Emily turned from her, muttering, "That's my plan."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Emily answered, quickly. "You know, Jayje, you're more than welcome to stay here tonight if you want. It's a great hotel. I mean, Henry is with Will for the weekend, right? You don't have any other plans, do you?"

JJ shook her head. She took a sip of the wine. "Not until Sunday evening. Hotch and I are going to the movies."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "You and Hotch?"

"Ever since his break-up with Beth, we've all taken turns getting him out of the house when Jack's not around," she explained with a shrug. "It's my turn."

"I didn't realize he had taken the break-up so hard." Emily finished the rest of her glass of wine in a single gulp.

JJ eyed Emily, curiously. "I think he misses someone being there more than he actually misses Beth. But, I mean, who doesn't?" JJ frowned when Emily looked away sadly. She decided to change the subject. "So, anyway, I am yours all night. What would you like to do?"

Emily swallowed hard before looking back at JJ. "I was thinking that we could order some takeout -"

"Chinese?"

"Of course," Emily chuckled. "We could play cards and gossip, get me caught up on how everyone's really doing before I see them tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." JJ stood suddenly and threw her arms around Emily. "I am so glad that you came to visit us for a few days. I just wish you would have told me ahead of time so that I could have kept Henry here."

Emily closed her eyes as she breathed in JJ's scent. "I wanted it to be a surprised. Next time, I will definitely call ahead."

JJ released her and immediately began to search the room for a menu. She ordered a ton of Chinese food while Emily opened another bottle of wine. Emily found a deck of cards and some loose change in her bags to use to bet. She settled on the bed and waited for JJ to join her.

"So, Will calls me up absolutely frantic," JJ said, continuing her Henry story as she took two cards. "Henry was standing in the middle of his bedroom, screaming at the top of his lungs about Patrick and apparently had been for the last hour and a half. I had to get Morgan to drive me to Will's so that I could bring him the toy. It's his favorite."

"Ah, favorite childhood toy. Mine was a baby doll with blond hair and blue eyes," Emily commented. "It's just a little stuffed penguin. I can't believe he likes it that much."

JJ grinned. "It's not the penguin as much as the fact that he got it from his 'Emmy.' The only person that he loves more than his Emmy right now is Jack."

Emily blushed. "I didn't realize he liked me that much."

"He's not the only one," JJ whispered. She cut Emily off when she opened her mouth. "Why are you really here, Emily? You blow into town without any warning. You only tell me that you're here tonight. You make me tell the rest of the team that you're only in town Saturday night. What's going on?"

"The truth?"

"Yes." JJ laid her cards down and took Emily's, too. "Tell me why you're here."

"Why I'm here," she whispered, standing from the bed. She grabbed her drink and finished the entire glass. "I'm here to do something I wish I had done before I left. Something I never had the courage to do before today." She picked up the open wine bottle and chugged it. "Guess I still need some more courage."

JJ's eyes followed as Emily paced back and forth across the hotel room. She was determined to wait Emily out, though her patience was wearing thin. JJ opened her mouth to speak only to be stopped when Emily's mouth descended upon hers. She gasped, giving Emily full access to her mouth. Momentarily stunned by Emily's actions, JJ soon found herself returning the thrusts of Emily's tongue.

After a few minutes, JJ broke off the kiss with a heave. "Kit Kats."

"What?" Emily asked, her heart pounding as she waited for JJ to run away or slap her.

"My favorite candy growing up were Kit Kats," JJ explained, her blue eyes peering into Emily's dark ones. She reached up to cup Emily's cheek. "Your kisses taste like Kit Kats."

Emily grinned before lowering her mouth back to JJ's. She pushed JJ back on the bed, hovering over her. She moved her lips over JJ's jaw and suckled her neck.

"Em, wait," JJ panted, pushing at Emily's shoulders. Emily lifted her head to look at JJ. "We have to talk."

"Okay," Emily sighed, flopping down beside JJ.

JJ ran her hand up and down Emily's arm. "How long have you wanted to do that?"

Emily cringed. "Since the first time I saw you walk into Hotch's office."

"And do you have, um, feelings for me?" JJ paused her hand movements on Emily's neck, leaving her thumb over Emily's pulse point.

"Honestly? I don't know," Emily admitted. "I know that I love you as a friend. And I know that I've wanted to do this for a long time, but I don't know if I'm in love with you. I understand if you don't-"

JJ kissed her gently to stop her from talking. "I can only give you tonight."

"It's all I need," Emily promised before capturing JJ's lips once again.

JJ woke up the next morning to the feel of someone stroking her right breast. She turned to find Emily staring at her, a wide grin on her face. JJ smiled as Emily gave her a languid kiss.

JJ curled into Emily's body. "Last night was fun."

"A lot of fun," Emily agreed. "You are incredibly inventive."

"And you're adventurous. It's a great combination." JJ placed a kiss on the swell of Emily's breast.

Emily brushed her hand down JJ's back to her thigh, pulling JJ's leg over hers. "I know we said it would be just one night, but we do think about extending that to this afternoon."

JJ rolled suddenly to pin Emily to the bed, straddling her waist. She nip the side of Emily's mouth. "I think that sounds like a fantastic idea."

END


End file.
